


Братья не по крови

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Баннер:</b> ~Waleri-Jilua~<br/><b>Пояснение:</b> Джаред и Колин - сводные братья. Историю расписывать не стала, хотя она есть, и даже два варианта) Планировалось как исполнение заявки ~Waleri-Jilua~ , но вышло не то, что она хотела, поэтому текст выступает самостоятельно :small:<br/><b>Предупреждение:</b> открытый финал</p>
    </blockquote>





	Братья не по крови

**Author's Note:**

> **Баннер:** ~Waleri-Jilua~  
>  **Пояснение:** Джаред и Колин - сводные братья. Историю расписывать не стала, хотя она есть, и даже два варианта) Планировалось как исполнение заявки ~Waleri-Jilua~ , но вышло не то, что она хотела, поэтому текст выступает самостоятельно :small:  
>  **Предупреждение:** открытый финал

[ ](http://www.picshare.ru/uploads/131231/NDj94loJNL.jpg)

**# Хэллоуин.**  
  
Джаред нашёлся в беседке. Устроившись на широких перилах, прислонившись спиной к резному столбу, он курил, небрежно свешивая вниз руку с дымящейся сигаретой после очередной затяжки.  
‒ Чего тебе? ‒ спросил он, когда Колин остановился чуть поодаль. Джаред небрежно ткнул окурком в перила и щелчком большого пальца отправил бесполезный бычок в густую траву под забором.  
‒ Не боишься, что сдам тебя родителям? ‒ вместо ответа задал вопрос Колин, кивком указывая на пачку LM в руке сводного брата, которую тот достал из кармана джинсов.  
‒ Ну-ну, рискни здоровьем, ‒ усмехнулся Джаред, зажимая фильтр губами.  
‒ Кстати о здоровье, ‒ многозначительно произнёс Колин, ловко выхватил пачку и смял её в кулаке.  
‒ Охренел? ‒ оторопело воскликнул Джаред, едва не роняя сигарету изо рта.  
Колин пожал плечами, сунул мятую пачку в задний карман и прислонился к перилам с противоположного конца.  
‒ Засранец, ‒ невнятно ругнулся Джаред, выуживая из другого кармана зажигалку. ‒ Хоть представляешь, как геморройно их покупать?  
‒ Да мне как-то фиолетово.  
Джаред смерил его долгим взглядом, словно прикидывая, убить мелкого сейчас или ещё подождать. Потом махнул рукой, чиркнул зажигалкой и прикурил. Колин лениво наблюдал, как он затягивается, прикрывая глаза, как потом захватывает сигарету указательным и средним пальцами и всё тем же небрежным жестом роняет руку вниз.  
‒ Ты сам-то хоть раз пробовал?  
‒ Мне это не интересно, ‒ почти равнодушно произнёс Колин, отводя глаза, потому что ему больше не хочется смотреть, как губы Джареда немного приоткрываются и вытягиваются в аккуратную трубочку, когда он вновь подносит к ним сигарету. Джаред издал презрительное 'ха', выдыхая в сторону Колина струйку сизого дыма, как будто нехотя спрыгнул на землю и сделал шаг к братцу. Тот, чуя возможную расправу за испорченную почти целую пачку сигарет, вовремя попятился, напоследок вскинул кулак с оттопыренным средним пальцем и, круто развернувшись, драпанул к дому, скрипя резиновой подошвой кед по мокрой от дождя траве.  
Весь вечер Колин то и дело возвращался мыслями к этой сцене в беседке, думая о губах Джареда, о том, как длинные пальцы обхватывают продолговатую сигарету и как они вкладывают её между приоткрытых губ… На этом месте бурная подростковая фантазия начинала подбрасывать такие картинки, что Колина бросало в жар. У него не было абсолютно никакого желания встречаться сегодня со своим новоявленным братом, поэтому от семейного ужина он отказался и провёл остаток вечера в своей комнате, вполне успешно отвлекая себя компьютерными стрелялками. Около полуночи, завершив очередной квест, он почувствовал, что зверски голоден. Решив не изображать из себя девицу на диете, а просто стащить что-нибудь съестное с кухни, он отправился вниз. Родители уже спали, так что лекция по поводу позднего приёма пищи ему точно не грозила. А вот Джаред часто полуночничал, зачитываясь какой-нибудь книжкой, устраиваясь на целый вечер то в кресле в гостиной, то у окна в коридоре, то за кухонным столом. Старательно перешагивая самые скрипучие ступеньки на лестнице, Колин прокрался вниз. Свет был везде выключен, так что пришлось пробираться наощупь. Зато теперь было ясно, что Джареда в обнимку с книжкой он точно не встретит. И всё равно казалось, что вот-вот из-за угла вынырнет долговязая фигура, и Колин то и дело замирал, прислушиваясь, приглядываясь и даже принюхиваясь к темноте. Но всё было тихо. Беспрепятственно схватив пару пончиков и налив полный стакан молока, Колин вернулся к себе, не понимая, рад он, что не встретил по дороге Джареда, или всё-таки не очень. После перекуса спать совсем расхотелось. Время за WOW пролетело незаметно, и когда Колин выключил компьютер, было почти пять утра. Быстро переодевшись в пижамные штаны, он нырнул под одеяло, радуясь, что завтра воскресенье и можно спать хоть до обеда.  
Ему снились сигареты, приоткрытые губы Джареда совсем рядом с его, Колина, членом, сизый дым, окутывающий их обоих, и пончики, восстанавливающие по десять очков здоровья за штуку. Он проснулся из-за слишком яркого света, падающего на лицо. Он завозился, стараясь увернуться от назойливых безжалостных лучей, но ничего не вышло. Попытавшись натянуть одеяло на голову, он ощутил, что на пододеяльнике, как и на пижамных штанах спереди, образовалось влажное пятно. Чёртовы «мокрые сны». Всё так же не открывая глаз и морщась от солнца, Колин сунул руки под одеяло и, подцепив резинку кончиками пальцев, принялся дрыгать ногами, выкручиваясь из штанин. В этот момент проклятый свет перестал резать глаза: окно загородила чья-то тень. Колин остановился, не успев до конца стащить с себя пижаму, и приоткрыл один глаз.  
‒ Доброе утро, принцесса, ‒ ехидно поприветствовал его Джаред. Колин застонал, вынимая руки из-под одеяла и накрывая ладонями лицо. ‒ Давай-давай, поднимай свою задницу, нас дело ждёт.  
‒ Чего тебе надо? ‒ несчастным голосом спросил он, не отнимая рук от лица.  
‒ Нам велели двор вычистить. И я хочу сделать это до того, как вернутся твои родители. Уже первый час, а ты ещё дрыхнешь.  
‒ Угу-у… ‒ Колин сделал попытку отвернуться и всё-таки накрыться одеялом с головой, но Джаред ухватился за другой конец и потянул его на себя.  
‒ Э, нет уж! Вставай!  
‒ Сейчас…  
Джаред дёрнул одеяло на себя, обнажив Колина ниже пояса. Тот с хриплым вскриком судорожно вцепился в свой край, прикрываясь.  
‒ Ой. Я не поду…  
‒ Уйди, ‒ рыкнул Колин, садясь на постели и злобно щурясь на немного смутившегося брата. Тот, на удивление, послушался.  
‒ Не вздумай опять уснуть! ‒ уже на пороге велел он. ‒ И сплюнь на ладонь, когда будешь дрочить!  
Колин залился краской по самые уши, справедливости ради швырнул вторую подушку в распахнутую настежь дверь и распластался на спине, прислушиваясь к гулко стучащему сердцу и приятной тяжести в паху. Взбрыкнув ногами, он наконец сбросил штаны, улёгся поудобнее, расставив согнутые в коленях ноги и зарывшись пятками в простынь, и, чувствуя, как горят щёки, широко лизнул правую ладонь перед тем, как обернуть её вокруг быстро наливающегося члена.  
  
 **# Рождество.**  
  
Наверное, это было не самое лучшее решение его матери. То есть, как и любой подросток, Колин удивился и обрадовался разрешению попробовать настоящий эгг-ног и, конечно, не рассчитал порцию. Теперь он сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, и пытался различить хоть что-нибудь из того, что говорили за столом их многочисленные родственники. Но все голоса сливались и звучали неравномерным нечленораздельным гудением, пока Джаред, сидевший слева от него, не пнул его под столом и не поинтересовался тихонько, всё ли с ним в порядке. Колин разлепил отяжелевшие веки и осоловело покрутил головой.  
‒ Мн-не нех-хорошо…  
‒ Пошли, ‒ Джаред ухватил его за локоть и потянул вверх.  
Кажется, Джаред что-то шепнул отцу Колина, а потом слегка подтолкнул пошатывающегося подростка к лестнице, ведущей к их спальням.  
‒ К-куда мы идём? ‒ Колин резко остановился на середине лестницы и едва не оступился.  
‒ Укладывать тебя спать, ‒ ворчливо ответил Джаред, успев подхватить брата за плечи.  
‒ М-м, ‒ одобрительно промычал тот и пошагал дальше.  
В спальне Джаред не дал сонно моргающему Колину увалиться на постель прямо в одежде и направил его в ванную.  
‒ Тебя не тошнит?  
‒ Не…Толь… Только голова кружится и спать… ‒ он не договорил, замерев на месте с зубной щёткой во рту.  
‒ Ну это просто смешно, ‒ чуть не всплеснул руками сидевший на краю ванной Джаред и ткнул Колина в спину. ‒ Эй, проснись и пой!  
Колин очнулся, для порядка ещё повозил щёткой по зубам, прополоскал рот и сам вернулся обратно в комнату, на ходу снял с себя джемпер, едва не упав при этом, и кинул его на пол. Джаред, следовавший за ним, со вздохом подобрал упавшую вещь, свернул и положил на кресло. Добредя до кровати и откинув покрывало, Колин принялся расстёгивать ремень на джинсах, подаренный какой-то двоюродной тёткой, и завис. Пальцы слушались неохотно, застёжка была с вывертом и к тому же тугая.  
‒ Блин… ‒ расстроенно проговорил Колин и обратился к Джареду: ‒ помоги, а?  
Вздохнув ещё раз, Джаред подошёл к нему и, стоя на расстоянии вытянутой руки, попытался расстегнуть дурацкую пряжку. Не вышло. Сругнувшись и проигнорировав пьяное хихиканье Колина, он опустился на колено и попытался расстегнуть так. Снова не получилось.  
‒ Блин, ну у меня ведь такая же, какого чёрта тогда?.. Ну-ка, погоди…  
Он выпрямился, развернул Колина спиной к себе и, почти прижав его к груди, наклонился, заглядывая через плечо, и только так сумел расправиться с этим подарком.  
‒ Выкинь эту хрень и не носи никогда, ‒ пробурчал он над ухом брата и, не задумываясь, расстегнул пуговицу и молнию на его джинсах. Только теперь он заметил, что Колин притих в его почти-объятиях. Моргнув и поняв, что немного переборщил, Джаред отпустил Колина и уже сделал шаг назад, но тот вдруг развернулся к нему лицом и вцепился в его чёрную водолазку. Он часто дышал, то и дело нервно облизывал губы. Лихорадочный блеск глаз совсем сбил Джареда с толку, он попятился, но Колин отпускать его не собирался и передвинулся вместе с ним, попутно наступив Джареду на ногу.  
‒ Колин, ты чего? ‒ почему-то шёпотом испуганно спросил Джаред, обхватил напряжённые запястья брата и, боясь причинить ему боль, осторожно попытался отлепить его от себя.  
Колин ничего не сказал, только смотрел полубезумным взглядом, а потом вдруг приподнялся на цыпочки и ткнулся губами в губы оторопевшего Джареда. Оцепенение спало быстро, и Джаред, издав нечто нечленораздельное, с силой толкнул спятившего брата в грудь. Тот отшатнулся и едва не упал, нездоровый блеск в глазах исчез, и сам он резко потух и сник. Джаред практически ощущал его напряжение, да и собственное сердце колотилось как бешеное. Он был шокирован произошедшим, голова, и без того затуманенная выпивкой, отказывалась работать. Его только что поцеловал сводный брат. Пьяный малолетний сводный брат. На губах до сих пор ощущался влажный след, и Джаред, передёрнув плечами, тыльной стороной ладони быстро вытер их. Колин приоткрыл рот, как будто намереваясь что-то сказать, но не успел: Джаред, качая головой, развернулся на пятках и вышел из комнаты.  
На следующий вечер за ужином Джаред попросил перевести его в школу-интернат с усиленной программой по математике и информатике, расположенную в соседнем штате. Никто, кроме Джареда, не заметил, как побледнел при этом Колин, никто не заметил ничего странного в его невнятном «Спасибо, я сыт» и быстром уходе из-за стола. Все согласились с тем, что несомненный талант Джареда в точных науках следует развивать, и если Джареду хочется именно в эту школу, то пусть так оно и будет - благо, средства позволяют. Никто не слышал, как этой же ночью Колин тихонько постучал в комнату Джареда. Никто, кроме них двоих, не знал, о чём они говорили и почему на самом деле у Колина наутро были красные глаза. Джаред уехал через неделю, и Колин провожать уезжающего на долгие полгода брата не ходил.


End file.
